This invention relates to an automated, mechanical liquid feed pre-heating system. Bulk nutrient feed for livestock is commonly stored in a refrigerated environment for convenience of storage and to prevent spoilage. The nutrient must be heated to a predetermined temperature prior to feeding however, to allow the nutrient to reach its desired viscosity and palatability. Various pre-heating and feeding systems have been used to accomplish this result. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,955 granted to Gonsalves. Gonsalves discloses a complex, automated multi tank system having a combination of structural features, including solenoid actuated control valves, float switch assembly and nipple means, which are not shown in the present invention. Further, the Gonsalves reference does not include the independent heated water access system disclosed herein.
The pre-heating system of the present invention provides a multi-purpose system wherein feed is pre-heated, hot water is accessed, and cleaning is easily accomplished. Chilled nutrient is placed in the pre-heater wherein the nutrient is heated to the desired feeding temperature and pumped to a mixing and distributing area.